Brothers
by Gordoth
Summary: They were two happy brothers. But as fate twisted their joy into terror, they were separated. Neither knows if the other is alive or dead. Join me as I tell the tale of Azir, whose older brother was lost at sea. Trying to become the pride of Demacia after Garen Crownguard's death, and being mentored by Luxanna, he might be able to achieve this. LuxXOC probably. T cuz I like it!


To my closest friend, known as Faramir The Dragonborn, Alexander Zaimov, Bilbo Baggins.

_Prologue_

"_Brother!" _

_The storm raged. The small flagship was being thrown left and right as thunder cracked the skies. Rain poured down as if from an open keg. The vessel was creaking painfully, as if it was about to fall to pieces every moment. _

_Two boys were running around the deck, trying to find someplace where they could hide from the endless rain which poured over them. They were both young, if it came to age. The boy in the lead was older than the other child, which was also proved by the fact no tears escaped his eyes, while the other blond boy was crying. They were a strange duo, as the elder had black hair which looked like a bird's nest, while the other boy's hair was glued to his head. The eyes of the elderly child had the color of burning amber, while the blond boy's eyes were blue as the calm sea. _

"_I'm… I'm scared brother, what will we do? " The little boy whimpered in between sobs. The older child turned sharply and lost his footing as another wave rocked the ship. _

_The younger boy fell to his knees and helped his brother up. Panting heavily, the older boy started coughing as some raindrops went the wrong way. The little boy usually had a bandage running across his face and covering his nose, but now it was more or less a mess from the water and running, so it revealed a scar which had brought and kept bringing nightmares to the older boy. _

" _B-brother, can't you cast one of those spells you learned from Samro, and do s-s-something?" Asked the younger child. Fear had rocked his weak body and was now shaking, stuttering and his sobbing has turned into real crying. The older boy sighed and shook his head. _

"_No spells of mine can fix this… Only Samro could stop a storm, because he was from the Tempest... We… We have to pray that we survive brother!" Said the older boy, feeling tears onto his eyes. Another wave rocked the ship. _

_Slowly, the older boy wrapped his arms around the other, holding him in a weak hug. _

"_It's… It's going to be fine, you'll see! We will make it out of here, and we will still go and drink our first beers!" Assured the older boy, even though he wasn't so sure himself. He was now crying freely, shaking together with the ship, which was constantly being rocked by the giant waves. The boy remembered when they assigned for the job of being the monkeys of the ship, bringing gun powder, cleaning the deck and things like this, but now he wasn't so sure it was good. Of course, they'd gotten to meet Samro, who was a mage of the Tempest, and he taught them a thing or two about magic, even showing the older brother how to cast some spells. They'd trained with one of the warriors on the ship who were there if a band of pirates attacked. It was interesting, learning how to use a rapier and a sword. But now, the boy was having doubts that it was worth it. Also, they came only to get payment and go drink their first beers. _

"_We… We will be alright…" He tried to ensure his brother, but it felt more as if he was ensuring himself. They were together in this for so long, that he couldn't even remember when they had met. But their friendship had grown into brotherly love, and now both of them referred to the other as brother. The ship rocked one last time, and the older boy's head was hit by a bucket with which they used to clean the deck. He saw black circles and lost consciousness. _

_The younger boy screamed 'brother' a few times, trying to wake him up but failed. Then, he lied next to the unconscious boy and closed his eyes. If they were dying, they were dying together._

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appretiated, tell me if you like how I am begining the story, correct any errors and be my little helpers! ;D**


End file.
